Teen Titans Vs Red Teen Titans
by PQ PhantomQueen16
Summary: Good V.s. Evil Who will win? the Good TeenTitan's or the Red TeenTitans


**Teen Titans Vs. Red Teen Titans**

As night spread its wings over the city, every person was quietly sleeping in his or her bed…everyone except Robin. He always had a hard time sleeping at night so instead of practicing his moves; he turned on his computer and surfed the Internet. He was really looking for anything; he merely wanted something to occupy his time. As he began playing a fighting game, a file popped up in big letters that said, "DT." But the strangest thing was that the background said, "This is for you, Robin." All of the files he'd seen never addressed anyone. Someone sent this to him personally. He warily clicked on it and what he saw shocked and left him speechless. He had to tell someone about this and Starfire instantly came to his mind. "Starfire. Starfire!" Starfire flew into his room and looked around, not seeing any sort of danger. "Is something wrong? I thought there was danger." Robin turned back to his computer. "There could be." Starfire confusedly looked at him. "What do you mean?" Robin looked at her and then at the computer, pointing at the screen. "Take a look at that." Starfire peered at the computer and gasped. "It is us." Robin shook his head. "It's not us, Star. Look at their expressions. That's a look of evil." Starfire looked at Robin who was just as curious as she was. "We must tell the others," she said. Even though, it was late at night, Starfire could have used a little common courtesy for waking up her friends. "FRIENDS, PLEASE COME TO ROBIN'S ROOM!" Her voice was so loud that Robin was surprised that she hadn't busted his eardrums. "Thanks, Star."

After a lot of mumbling and grumbling, Cyborg was the first to appear. He loudly yawned and scratched his cheek. "Y'all, it's one in the morning. What's so important that it can't wait until dawn?" Robin pointed at the computer and then moved back so Cyborg could see. "This." Cyborg sighed and glanced at the computer screen for a second. Then he took a good look at it. "Hey, yo. That's me except I'm wearing red." Seconds later, Raven flew in with Beast boy loudly grumbling behind her. "YO, IT'S ONE AM! WHAT'S ALL THE YELLING ABOUT! Robin stood back and pointed at the screen and Beast Boy laughed when he saw Cyborg. "Dude, looks like you're getting ready for Christmas." Cyborg mocked his laughter and then pointed at the red Beast Boy. "Yeah? Well, you're not far from singing "Jingles Bells" yourself." Beast Boy's smile faded and a scowl was replaced. "Dude, that is so not cool. I'm all red." Raven glanced at the other version of herself before turning to Robin. "I don't do red. Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Robin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Someone obviously went to a lot of trouble to make us look like this. This could all be a prank, but I don't believe it. I think they're real and they want us to know they're real." Still, Starfire was quite offended that she would be wearing red and be evil as well. "But, I am not like that!" Robin stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Star. We know you're not like that. None of us are. I'm going to do a trace and see where the file came from. If I can pinpoint its location maybe we'll find out a little more about our so-called "twins". Just as Robin was about to start his search the alarms in the tower went off. Everyone knew what that meant. Robin stood up. "Titans, trouble!" They all raced out of his room and headed for the Titan's computer system to see who or what was coming.

As the got to the computer, the system showed who the trespasser was. It was the red Beast Boy! He jumped along the ground like he had the reflexes of a cat, which he probably did have. Cyborg looked at the screen as the other Beast Boy got closer and closer to the tower. "Looks like he wants to meet us." Robin nodded his head in agreement. "I wonder if he'll be bringing any friends." Just then they lost the signal and huge explosion caused a large, round whole in the wall. The other Beast Boy jumped through the hole and sneered as he saw his other friends appear beside him. "Hey, dudes. Didn't think we'd show up, did you? Well, surprise surprise. You can call me, The Red Beast. These are your…other halves. Red Robin, Fire Star, The Red Machine, and Red Raven. Together, we are the Red Titans." Beast Boy scowled and clenched his fists. "I'm nothing like you!" Robin took a step forward and shouted at them. "What do you want!"? Red Robin took a step forward as well while he chuckled softly. "Well, we've all gotten together and thought that two teams of titans are just two too many. One has got to go and we figured you guys are the perfect candidates." Robin lowered his eyes and spoke in a calm, even voice. " We'll just see about that!" He jerked his head up and spoke to his teammates. "Titans, scatter!" Everyone ran out of the system room and scattered throughout the tower. Red Robin chuckled and looked at his team of evil villains. "And so the hunt begins. Red Titans, go!"

Everyone knew they had to be on their guards. They were really fighting themselves, but they didn't know how powerful their other halves were. Robin had his first encounter with one of the Red Titans. Robin quietly walked along the dark hallway being on top of his game. He heard a beautiful, seductive voice whisper his name. "Robin…" He turned around and whispered back. "Starfire?" Suddenly, a kick to the face planted Robin on his back. Robin groaned and sat up as he saw Fire Star come near him. "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sure you don't mind. After all, a little pain never hurt anyone." Robin smiled and stood up. "I'm so glad you said that." She looked at him and felt a slight hint of uneasiness. "Why?" Robin took out his Bo-Staff and knocked Fire Star from her feet. He then jumped back and threw explosive bombs at her. As the smoke cleared, Fire Star stood laughing with her hand on her hip. "Not even a scratch. Too bad. We could have made a great couple." She tossed her green hair over her head and lifted herself off the ground. "Now, let me show you why you should never play with fire!" Her purple eyes began glowing with intense rage. A glow formed around her hands and she threw one energy blast near him, but luckily Robin jumped back in time. Fire Star then began to throw her powerful purple star-bolts at him, but luckily Robin was able to dodge her attacks. Robin knew he was running out of time and threw his Smoke Pellets and clutched his Bo-Staff in his hand. As the smoke cleared, he found her gone. He took a few steps and looked around. "Where is she?" Fire Star stood above him and grinned above him. "Right here, sweet cheeks." Before Robin could turn all the way around, Fire Star used her eye lasers and shot Robin right dead in his chest. She sent Robin clear across the floor. Robin groaned in pain and passed out. Fire Star landed beside him, leaned forward, and gently touched his cheek. "Too bad…you and I could have had a lot of fun."

With Starfire and Beast Boy, everything was way too quiet. They had heard a fight at the other end of the tower and the outcome didn't sound really good. Starfire clutched her hands while Beast Boy looked around. "I hope our friends are all right." Beast Boy looked at Starfire and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Star. I'm sure the guys are ok. Besides, those copies are no match for the real thing." The Red Machine emerged from the shadows with Red Robin at his side. "I wouldn't bet on that, small fry." Starfire gasped as they both turned around to see the sneering men. Robin tossed his black/orange cape over his shoulder and turned to his friend. "Which one do you want?" The Red Machine smirked as he nodded toward Starfire. "I'd like to take her, but the green shorty is a lot better to humiliate." Beast Boy growled as he looked at Cyborg's twin. "Bring it on! I'm gonna take you down!" Beast Boy transformed into a bear and charged after him. Red Robin took out his Bo-Staff and smiled at Starfire. "Let's have some fun, baby." Starfire's eyes began glowing green as she felt the anger rising inside of her. "I am not your baby!" She flew toward him very fast while throwing her energy blasts at him. Red Robin was a lot more agile than she and dodged each attack she threw at him. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had his claws in The Red Machine when he was suddenly thrown back. Beast Boy skidded to a halt and when after him again, this time as a rhinoceros. Beast Boy knocked him to the ground and just when Beast Boy was about to make the final boy, The Red Machine raised his right arm which was no a sonic cannon and smirked. "Too slow." A red blast came from the cannon and sent Beast Boy sailing into the next room. He yelled in pain as his body slammed into the ground. Beast Boy twitched in pain and became quiet. The Red Machine slowly walked up to hit and spit on him. "Nobody messes with…The Machine." Meanwhile, Starfire was doing everything she could to take down Red Robin. When the fire from her star-blots cleared, Red Robin was gone. She landed on the ground and looked around. "Where has he gone?" He smirked as he stood behind her. "Hey." She gasped and Red Robin kicked her in the stomach. She fell on the ground and moaned in pain. She then growled as she got up and began throwing punch after punch at him. He moved out of the way with ease and tossed his Bridarang at her, cutting her arm. She winced in pain and placed her hand over her arm. "Come one, baby. Show daddy what you can do," said Red Robin. As she charged at him, he threw his smoke pellets out which caused her to stop and cough. Before it was too late, she got out her communicator and called Terra. "Help us, Terra. We are in danger. The tower…" Suddenly, two explosive bombs were hurled at Starfire. The electricity flowed through her body, causing the communicator to shorten out. Starfire fell to the floor and the communicator dropped beside her. Red Robin bent down, picked it up, and crunched it in his hands. "No one can help you now, baby." He placed Starfire over his shoulder and walked to where The Red Machine was. Red Robin smirked as he saw Beast Boy lying on the ground. Things were going according to plan.

Terra had been in the city just when she had gotten a call from Starfire. It sounded urgent if the Titans were asking for her help. Although, if they were in serious trouble Terra would need help as well. She got out her communicator and called Lisa. "Lisa. Lisa! Lisa, answer this!" Lisa was slowly sleeping in bed when she got a message. She took the communicator from her nightstand, yawned, and sat up in her bed. "What's wrong, Terra?" Terra spoke with great urgency. "There's something wrong at the Tower. I think the guys are in trouble. We've gotta help them." By now, Lisa was fully awake and was now proceeding to put her clothes on. "I'll meet you at the tower!" In a manner of minutes, Lisa was out her tower and was now racing to the tower. "I hope we're not too late…" Raven and Cyborg were racing down the hall when they ran into each other. Cyborg panted hard as he quickly looked over his shoulder. "I've got the mean BB. Who do you have?" Raven slightly panted and began flying off. "You won't believe who I've got. Come on! We need to get help!" Cyborg and Raven raced out of the tower when a huge slab of rock knocked Raven to the side. Cyborg looked in Raven's direction as he saw her fall. "Raven!" He noticed that someone was standing on a floating rock. It couldn't have been… "Terra?" Just then, The Red Beast had transformed into a giant red ape and was now squeezing Cyborg with all of his strength. The girl floated closer and tossed her blood, red hair over her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm not my goody-two shoes twin." The Red Beast smiled as he saw her. "Meet Red Terra. She's almost as evil as I am." Raven tossed the rock aside as she began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She used her dark powers to pull water from sea and hurled it at Red Terra, making her fall off her rock. Cyborg broke free of the Red Beast's grip and knocked him into the wall of the tower. Both Red Terra and the Red Beast groaned, but felt their power quickly rising. Red Terra roared in anger as she sent heaps of rock flying at Raven. Raven created a black shield around her, but the shield began to crack when a sudden red energy pierced through the shield and hit Raven directly in her back. Raven fell to the ground and panted. Red Raven appeared and smirked at her. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me? I'm sure father will." She picked up Raven and smiled." I may only be an imitation, but I've got more power than you could ever imagine." Before, Red Raven could cast the final blow; a huge boulder knocked Red Raven into the water. Terra ran up to Raven and helped her on her feet. "Hey! What did I miss?" Raven gave her a small smile and then saw Cyborg throw the Red Beast into Red Terra. Cyborg smiled and made a gesture of his victory. "Boo-yah! No one messes with the Titans!" Just then, something erupted from the water and Red Raven began glowing with anger. "THAT'S IT! RED DARKNESS OF HELL!" She sent out some sort of red energy that wrapped itself around the others. They yelled in pain as they began struggling to be free, but the more they struggled the quicker their energy was sucked. Soon, they couldn't put up a fight. The red energy released them and they fell to the ground like rag dolls. As Red Raven descended upon Red Terra and the Red Beast, they were slowly getting to their feet. "Now, it's complete." We will take over the tower as well as the world as payment for our work and we will hand the titans over to Trigon. I'm sure he will want to make her friends suffer before her eyes. The other nodded their heads in agreement and took the others inside the tower.

Lisa saw a dark red light not far from the tower and realized that something was terribly wrong. She met where Terra said to meet and when she didn't find her, she got really uneasy. "Terra! Terra, where are you!" When there was no response, Terra took out her communicator and located Terra's location. She was inside the tower! Lisa raced inside and found everyone in the computer room, seeing the Red Machine doing something to their system. The Titans had been put in energy rings where their powers were contained. Lisa shouted at them. "Let them go!" The Red Titans smiled as Red Terra twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Look…another Titan to play with." Red Robin smiled as he looked at his friends. "Why don't we all do them a favor and kill her. One less titan out the way isn't going to make any difference." They all nodded their head in agreement and raced up to Lisa in the blink of an eye. Red Robin threw his explosive bombs at her; Fire Star threw her star-bolts and eyes lasers directly in her chest; The Red Machine used his great strength to knock her through a wall and then used his red sonic cannon to send her even farther; The Red Beast transformed into a bull and butted his head against Lisa's fragile form; Red Raven used her red powers to crush the life out of her; and Red Terra lifted a chunk from the earth and threw it directly at her back. Lisa's lifeless form fell to the ground. The Red Titans' laughed at the work they had accomplished. Red Raven smiled evilly "The Red Titans can never be defeated!" As they turned to continue their work, Lisa, very slowly, began to get up. She staggered to her feet and panted as blood poured from her mouth. "Don't count me out just yet." She deeply panted as she felt her powers inside screamed to be unleashed. "Now, it's my turn. DRAGON-WOLF-PHANTOM!" Her body began to take on a very odd transformation. Her hands were now the claws of a dragon, her legs now had the shape of a wolf's and she grew a long dragon tail. She smiled, as her eyes became a light green. "Let's do this!" The Red Beast was the first one to make the first attack. He became a red tyrannosaurus rex and he and Lisa began a heated battle. The others were about to help him, but Lisa's knocked them away with her tail. The fight last for almost a minute, when Lisa picked him up and threw him into his teammates. The Red Machine groaned and pushed the Red Beast away. "Get off of me!" Red Robin groaned and got to his feet. "Everyone attack her from all sides! As they did, Lisa jumped out the tower. Red Robin was going to strike her when she opened her claws and shouted the word, "FIRE!" A ball of fire came from her claw and went to Red Robin. He burst into flames and fell with a thud on the ground. When he died, his body exploded into red crystals. Red Terra and Beast Boy were next, but Lisa had something for them as well. She shouted, "EARTH!" Two boulders that looked like hands wrapped around Red Terra and Red Beast Boy and squeezed them until they didn't have a breath left in their bodies. They too exploded into red crystals. Cyborg was next. Lisa smiled as she watched him attack from behind her. Her tail shook as she shouted the next word, "WATER!" A huge wave towering over a hundred feet tall fell on Red Cyborg, causing his body to explode from the water in his system. Lisa smiled and panted as she felt things go quiet. The sky began to take on a dark red color as Red Raven came from the tower. She used every bit of power she had to destroy Lisa. Lisa admitted that Red Raven had put up a good fight, but it still wasn't going to save her. "Let's end this! WHITE LIGHT OF HEAVEN!" A huge white light emerged from Lisa's body and pierced Red Raven right through her heart. She screamed in agonizing pain as she watched her body quickly turned into red crystals. "I have failed you, Master! Forgive me….!" Lisa fell on her knees and panted as she smiled, seeing the small, vibrant rays of the sun for the first time. "It's finally over…"

As the sun slowly took to the sky, Lisa jumped back into the tower and saw her friends lying on the floor. The energy rings were gone. A tear came down her cheek as she looked at them. "Please, let this work." She closed her eyes, held out her arms, and concentrated on her friends. She was giving them her energy. Her tail, claws, and wolf legs disappeared as the crystal lights slowly went into her friends. She became a human again and when she opened her eyes, she saw Starfire and the rest of her friends sitting up. "Ohh. What has happened?" Lisa smiled as she looked at them all. "The Red Titans are dead." Robin smiled at Lisa. "Thank you." Lisa gave him a small smile and fell to the ground. Terra shouted and jumped up. "LISA!" Several hours later, Lisa awoke to the smiles of her friends. Starfire tightly hugged her. "You are all right!" Lisa winced in pain and smiled. "Yes, Star. I'm okay." Starfire moved away so her other friends could talk to her. Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear. "You kicked major butt!" Cyborg nodded his head in unison. "They didn't stand a chance." Raven walked to Lisa and looked at her. "Thank you for saving us." Lisa smiled and shook her head. "You guys are my best friends. Anyone in my position would have done the same thing." Robin nodded his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're lucky to have you on our team." Then Terra stepped up. "But we're even luckier to have you as a friend." Lisa felt a tear come from her eye and then she sighed. "Guys, I don't think that's the last we've seen of them. I think there's a much greater evil out there." Robin looked at her. "Maybe so, but whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Lisa nodded her head and smiled. "That's right. Nobody messes with the Teen Titans!"

**The End**


End file.
